The present invention relates to a device for cleaning the headlamp glass on automobiles, and particularly to a device of the type comprising a motor, a reduction gear unit, a wiper blade carried by the output shaft of the reduction gear unit, and conductors for the supply of electric current to the motor, in which the motor and the reduction gear unit are mounted directly on the glass of the headlamp.
Known arrangements of this type are of rather complicated structure and their assembly requires great attention to exact positioning of the motor unit and its mounting.
The object of the invention is to provide a device for cleaning an automobile headlamp glass, which is simple, strong, economical to manufacture, and the mounting of which is very easy.